


We All Wanted This

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: We All Wanted This [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Dating, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A double date for Regina, Maleficent, Queenie, and Robin turns into something more than any of them ever expected.





	1. Regina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We All Wanted This: A DragonQueen/Dark!OutlawQueen Fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689204) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 



> Date Written: 11-14 February 2018  
> Word Count: 9108  
> Written for: LoveFromOQ 2018  
> Recipient: Oparu  
> Summary: A double date for Regina, Maleficent, Queenie, and Robin turns into something more than any of them ever expected.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place approximately 3-4 months after the Black Fairy is defeated, but nothing of S7 happens. Beyond that, everything we know about these characters is totally up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: We All Wanted This  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First things first. Thank you so much to Oparu for requesting this idea for her OQ gift. I had so much fun with creating this fic and the playlist that goes with it. And I plan on expanding on the universe, but we can discuss that once you've read this. 
> 
> *cracks knuckles* All right, let's do this thing… I started planning and outlining this fic and its entire universe from the minute I got my assignment. I have so much already planned here that I will have a lot of fic to come in this little verse for a while to come. I started having minor anxiety attacks when I realized just how much I had planned and how much time I actually allotted myself to write the fic. It wasn't until this last day of writing that I realized I'd been outlining the whole series, instead of JUST this fic. Once I made that realization, the final couple of chapters came out a lot more easily. And I already have plans for several more fics to go into this universe, including expanding on a few things in this fic. There are going to be some changes that happen in this fic that you may not like or understand. They are there for a reason, and if they're not explained here, they will be in future fics that further flesh out the universe as a whole.
> 
> The title of this fic and series comes from a line in the Melissa Etheridge track, "An Unusual Kiss," which is included in the associated fanmix. Also, Queenie is a closet Kylie Minogue fan. Don't ask… I really don't want to admit just how many times I listened to "Dancing" while writing this fic…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Unfortunately, it's not betaed as I don't have anyone who is reliable and likes OQ. If you find an error, a nice comment about it will go great lengths toward getting it fixed, because spellchecker and I probably just missed it somehow.

"Your daughter is late."

Regina looks up to see Maleficent coming into her office with a soft, exasperated smile on her face. Chuckling, she sets aside the paperwork she was signing to stand and meet her lover in front of her desk. "She is?"

"Mm-hmm," Mal replies, leaning in to kiss her. "She was supposed to be here like an hour ago."

Regina chuckles at that, glancing at her watch in surprise of the time. The realization that dragons can realm jump and open portals more easily than everyone ever imagined is revolutionary to the citizens of Storybrooke, as well as those living in other realms. Maleficent and Lily have ended up busier than either planned, but Lily thrives on it and turned it into a lucrative business within three months.

"Why is it that when our daughter is successful in her life, she's yours, but when she's late, she's mine?"

Mal shrugs nonchalantly, eyes bright with amusement. "You're the one who wouldn't shut up about how you crashed Snow and David's wedding purposely late to make an entrance. I figure our daughter must have gotten that from you. She even took forever for me to pass her egg. I knew from the instant I was pregnant that she was yours, and she just kept proving it over and over."

Regina chuckles at that and kisses Mal again. "She has my temper, too, as you keep reminding me."

"She looks so much like you, Kitten," Mal whispers.

"In human form maybe, but when she shifts, she's all you, my love. I love watching the two of you fly. It's poetry in motion." Her hand falls absently to Mal's stomach, fingers splayed. "I wish I'd known back then what you were going through. Maybe I wouldn't have gone through with the curse."

"You weren't at a point where you would listen to me even if I did tell you. You needed to do what you did. I've forgiven you, and I believe she has, too."

Before Regina can answer, her office echoes with the sounds of Steve Miller Band's "Fly Like an Eagle." Lily's ringtone. She pulls her phone from her pocket and answers it, putting it on speakerphone. "Your mother says you're late, young lady. You're on speaker and you'd better have a good excuse."

Mal laughs at that, just loud enough that Regina almost doesn't hear the reply. "Yeah, we had a bit of a snafu with an ogre of all things. Qu-- Uh, Ma two-point-oh wanted my help to deal with it and you know cell service is for shit over there."

They can hear voices in the background, but not the words being said. "Just tell me you're okay and that my twin and her fiancé are with you, or I'm going to be very put out about tonight."

"See, Lily?" The Queen's voice comes over the phone. "I told you that Regina is far less uptight than you think she is."

"Jesus Christ, Ma! She can hear you!"

"I know. That's why I said it."

"Moms, we're on our way. Give me like fifteen minutes to drive over. Ma two-point-oh here had to bring like five trunks of shit with her."

"I told you it's important, Lily. Sometimes you take after your dragon mother far too much for my comfort. Though when she does that thing with her tongue and--"

"Bye, Moms!"

And then the call ends and both Mal and Regina start to laugh. The Queen has always known just how to embarrass their daughter, without fail. Regina is sure she does it intentionally, relishing the ability to interact with their daughter on such a visceral level.

"When Lily gets all embarrassed like that," Mal says with a grin, "she reminds me of a sweet young queen who came to me so many years ago. So easy to fluster, but so willing to learn and fit in."

Regina feels her cheeks heat at those words, memories flitting through her mind of the many things Mal had introduced her to all those years ago. She still feels pangs of guilt at her treatment of Maleficent during the curse, especially after learning about their daughter's plight and how Mal had borne it all in pained solitude.

"I suppose I should just finish up what I'm doing," Regina finally says with a smile. "We both know that my twin won't allow me to do anything productive while she's here."

"No, she won't, and neither will I. This is important, Kitten, and I won't let you try to hide from them like you did the last time. That wasn't fair to any of us."

Regina drops her gaze and worries at her bottom lip. "I know," she finally whispers. "It was just hard to see them -- _him_ , especially with her announcing their engagement and all."

Mal's warm fingers cup her chin, tugging gently until she meets that knowing blue gaze. "We've talked about this, Regina, and I'm okay with your conflicted feelings with him. So are they. No one wants you to feel shunned or shamed by how you still grieve that loss. But if it really does bother you tonight, just be honest and say something, okay?"

"I will." When Mal's fingers tighten on her chin, she offers a half-smile. "I promise, Mal, I won't intentionally ruin our evening."

Mal drops a dainty kiss to her lips. "That's my girl. I'll make sure to reward you properly."


	2. Maleficent

_This has to end better than the last time we all got together._

This thought passes through Mal's mind as she watches Regina straightening her desk. She remembers all too well the pasty complexion and eyes so wide that her irises were ringed with white. Even more, she remembers how spooked Regina was, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke at Mal's first step toward her. No one else had gotten a chance to even say anything in explanation or comfort before she disappeared. Eventually it was the Queen who found her and managed to talk her off the ledge, as it were, before bringing her back to Mal and Robin.

"Mal?"

She blinks suddenly and looks up into brown eyes flooded with confusion, worry highlighting the crow's feet feathering out toward her temples. Hand lifting to trace a finger along those very lines that show Regina's age more than either of them are ready to admit, Mal offers a small smile.

"Where were you just now? I've been calling your name for a couple of minutes."

"Lost in thought," is Mal says at first, grateful when Regina leans in to nuzzle their noses together. It leads to the inevitable kiss, and she pulls her lover down into her lap. Regina's fingers slide up into her hair; she knows how much Regina likes the long locks loose and free. She chuckles softly into the kiss, hands kneading in the small of her back.

"Mmm, that was nice," Regina replies as she shifts to rest their foreheads together, "but it doesn't really answer my question either. What thoughts had you so caught up that your sensitive dragon ears didn't hear me calling your name?"

It takes a moment before Mal can answer her. "Just remembering our last visit with your twin and Robin."

"It won't happen again, Mal, I promise. It just hurt and it was still so soon after--"

She presses two fingers to Regina's lips. "I know, Kitten, and I wasn't saying it to make you feel bad. I just want tonight to be enjoyable for all four of us."

"I still can't believe that Queenie is the one that requested coming here to Storybrooke. She just saw Henry a couple of weeks ago, and Lily stays with them almost as much as she does with us."

Mal chuckles. "Careful, Kitten, your jealousy is showing again."

"I'm not _jealous_ ," Regina retorts, rolling her eyes when Mal's chuckles continue. "I'm _not_!"

"Maybe she misses _you_. Did you ever think of that? Or maybe she misses the conveniences of this land?" Regina's mouth opens and closes several times, but no words come, so Mal leans in to kiss her again. Lips part easily for tongues to stroke and explore. No matter how many times she kisses Regina, she will never tire of just how well they fit together. She moans softly as Regina's nails drag against her scalp, nerves alight with love and desire for this woman she's loved almost from the first moment they met.

"Aww! How cute! But you're way too clothed for my taste."

Regina groans, fingers tightening lightly in her hair as she pulls back from the kiss. She rests her forehead against Mal's for a moment before turning to face her twin. "Thanks for knocking, Queenie. There was a time when we would have fireballed anyone who'd even consider entering without knocking."

"You never had magic when you wanted to do that, and when you did have the magic, Swan was the only one that would willingly risk her life to barge in here."

That's enough to get Regina laughing as she stands up from Mal's lap to smooth hands down her body to straighten her clothes. She turns to hug her twin, the gesture returned far more readily than anyone in the room would have expected just a few months ago. Mal takes the time to study the two halves of the former whole. Regina's hair is shorter, only recently starting to let the natural curl out, and she's wearing a burgundy blouse tucked into a charcoal A-line skirt ending just above her knees. Mal still can't believe that she was able to talk her lover into something other than the pencil skirts that accentuated the curve of her waist and hips, but she's grateful that Regina ended up liking it more than expected.

By contrast, Queenie's hair is in one of her outrageous updos and she's wearing black leather riding pants that are practically painted on, highlighting her shapely legs that end in heels that make Mal's arches _ache_. The corset emphasizes her tiny waist and generous décolletage, and Mal can't help but lick her lips at the memories of mapping that very cleavage with lips, teeth, and tongue once upon a time.

A soft, knowing snicker from behind Queenie pulls Mal's attention away from the mirror twins to meet Robin's twinkling blue eyes. She feels her cheeks grow warmer at him catching her ogling his fiancée, but doesn't apologize for her appreciation. She stands and goes to offer him a hand in greeting, startled when he pulls her into a quick hug.

"You look well," she says as she pulls back to smile at him, then glances over her shoulder at the two women still hugging, noting that Queenie is murmuring something that has made Regina's eyes close with a soft, grateful smile. "You both do."

"Yes, I know how good you think Qui-- Queenie looks."

Mal quirks a brow at his odd stumble over his fiancée's name, saving that for later consideration, and shrugs nonchalantly. "Look, I knew her longer and I can't help but appreciate the clothes that she's always worn like a second skin."

"You _do_ know that I'm standing right here, right?" Lily asks from the doorway. Mal chuckles at the look of disgust on her daughter's face. "I swear to fuck you all do it on purpose to gross me out."

"Maybe a little bit," she admits, moving to hug her daughter. "But not maliciously so."

"It's not fair," Lily mutters, but Mal can feel the grin on her lips. "There are four of you doing it, and you _always_ gang up on me and Henry when you're together."

That garners laughter from Robin. "Oy, you can't blame that on me. I'm still too new to this family to really--"

"Shut the fuck up, Rob! You and Mom can just keep your dick waving contest in your pants until I'm gone."

"Lily!" Regina's startled voice rings out in the room, laced with laughter.

"Sorry, Ma, but I already had to deal with Rob and Ma two-point-oh macking on each other the whole ride over here. I've handed them off and now I'm gonna go find Emma and Henry to help me haul those trunks up to the guest room at your place. I'll see you guys for lunch tomorrow at Granny's, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Regina replies, moving over to hug their daughter. "Henry's staying with you tonight, isn't he? Or did you decide to send him to Emma instead?"

"Nah, he's staying with me. We're gonna sit up all night, playing videogames and gorging ourselves on pizza and Mountain Dew." Lily smirks then, and Mal realizes once again just how much like her other mothers their daughter really is. "Might even let him watch a little softcore porn. Make a man out of him. That's what big sisters are for, right?"

"Lilith…"

"You don't like it when I do it to you either, do you?" Lily laughs and kisses Regina's cheek. "No porn, got it. The videogames and porn, I mean _pizza_ , are a given though."

"Get out of here," Queenie calls with a laugh, "before I start talking about that thing with your mom's tongue again."

"Argh! Stop! I'm outta here!"


	3. Quinn

The minute Lily leaves, she feels a strange wave of nerves sweep over her. It's strange, really, because this is her twin and the woman they've both loved for so many years. There are no secrets to be had, and yet… She glances over to see a curious light in Mal's eyes, and the realization that it's time to come clean about one of her secrets hits her. She doesn't want this trip to end up like the last one did. Without thought, she laces her fingers with Regina's and tugs her over toward the couches.

"Tell me you don't have work planned for the rest of the day or tomorrow," she says, staring at her twin as she perches on one of the couches with Robin.

Regina settles on the other couch, leaning back against Mal when she also sits down. "I don't. Mal reminded me early enough to reschedule the meetings I'd originally had for tomorrow to next week. Albert Spencer can stew for another week." 

She smirks deviously at that. "Is he still being a self-important windbag?" She holds up her hand as Regina's lips part to answer. "No, don't bother. I already know what you're going to say." She licks her lips then, and stands suddenly to pace over to the small refrigerator. "Do you have any of your cider on hand, Regina?"

"Not here, no," comes the slow response. "It's back at the house. I don't like drinking that heavily on the clock. You know that."

She knows her twin is curious and fighting the urge to demand answers. Taking a deep breath, she turns to face her other half and offers a smile that she knows doesn't reach her eyes. "I do know that."

"Then why ask? What's going on here, Queenie?"

"Quinn." The word is out of her mouth before she even registers thinking it. When Regina quirks a curious brow, she lets out a soft sigh. "No more Queenie, just… Just Quinn now."

"Quinn?" 

Of course, Mal pipes up first. She grabs bottles of water from the fridge before moving back to sit with Robin. The bottles rest on the coffee table between them while she tries to formulate an easy answer.

"Why Quinn?" Regina asks. "It's a beautiful name and I'll happily use it. I'm just curious, I guess."

She attempts a nonchalant shrug and wave of the hand, but knows they can all read right through it. "Because I'm really not Regina anymore," she finally says in a soft voice. "Rob changed his name, and I thought I'd do the same."

"Y-You changed your name?" 

The question is aimed at Rob, but it still hits her hard when he shifts and clears his throat. She turns to study his profile, finding solace in his hand covering hers on her own thigh.

"I'm not _him_ , and we all know that," he says gently as he looks at Regina. "I thought a shift to my name would help everyone adjust to the differences more. Roland actually started it. He kept tripping up over what to call me, and then one day he just blurted out at lunch that I should be Uncle Rob. The whole dining hall went silent, waiting on my and Quinn's reactions, thinking one or both of us might resist. But the second he said it, I just _knew_ it was the right thing to do. People still trip up and call me Robin from time to time, but they all took to it rather well. And before you even think it, it's okay if you forget and call me Robin. I'll still answer to that name."

Regina nods slowly, eyes shuttered toward them. She knows this is difficult for her twin, blessing and curse both, just as anything to do with Rob has been from the minute she'd met him in that wish realm. In some ways, she thinks Regina will always wonder at the capricious nature of loss in her life.

"And how did you come up with Quinn?"

She expected that question to be Mal's, figuring Regina would still be processing Rob's explanation. Perhaps she's underestimated her twin once again, just like that fateful day when Regina chose love over hate for both of them.

"It felt like an organic choice, I suppose," she starts slowly. "My inner circle started calling me Queenie more often after the whole Black Fairy thing, and then I just realized one day that Regina didn't feel right anymore. I wasn't sure what I wanted to be called. There really isn't anything that shifts off from Regina, not like Rob from Robin."

"Roland always called us Gina…"

She smiles at that, any mention of the little boy buoying her mood and her heart. "That's true, and he still does from time to time, though he's taken more to calling me Majesty again. I thought to make a shift in name to suit that, but then I realized how simple my choice truly was. I did the research and Quinn is Irish for wisdom and reason. It's close enough to Queenie in case someone slips, but it's also a testament to the wisdom of accepting this second chance that you gave both of us, Regina."

"That's beautiful, Quinn," Regina replies with a bright smile and suspiciously glassy eyes. "I wish I had your strength to even _consider_ changing my name."

"No! You are and always have been Regina. You had that name long before I ever came into being. I won't take everything from you. Even if you never wanted the moniker or the duties associated with it, you are every inch a queen in your own right."

Regina is on her feet then, meeting Quinn next to the table for another embrace. Quinn settles into her arms, realizing belatedly just how close they are to the spot where she got her second chance. The tears slip down her cheeks before she can stop them.

"Shh, you're okay, Quinn," Regina whispers in her ear, rubbing her back gently. "I'm so proud of you for taking control of your life like this and making changes that are clearly good for you. You are truly your own person and I couldn't be happier for you."

Quinn laughs at that, a wet sound that embarrasses her. "You needed to make the choice to move beyond your past first. If you hadn't done that for Henry and for us back when the curse broke, I wouldn't be here today." 

Regina simply tightens her grip, and then Quinn feels more arms around them as Mal and Rob join in on the embrace. Mal's lips press to her temple as Rob's warmth presses against her back. She lets out a soft sob of relief at the acceptance from her twin and their partners.


	4. Rob

He knew this visit would be important for the four of them from the minute Regina and Quinn began planning it. And now, as he stands in a group hug with the two of them and Maleficent, he realizes that it's more important than any of them could have guessed or planned. In telling her twin the truth of her name change, Quinn is officially her own person and not just Regina's shadowy evil half. That Regina and Mal are so accepting of the changes in Quinn's life only makes it even better.

His heart clenches at the way both Quinn and Regina shudder through cathartic tears. Glancing up, he sees the same emotions swimming in Mal's eyes; the kinship he feels for the dragon is stronger than he ever thought it could be. He watches as she presses her lips to Quinn's temple, recognizing the comforting gesture as one has always calmed her. It prompts him to offer the same solace to Regina. And then the gentle laughter shakes his shoulders as he tries to fight it.

"What the hell is so funny, thief?" Quinn's voice is gravelly with emotion.

"Just the fact that Mal and I are comforting the wrong partners, that's all." He actually feels Regina stiffen and try to pull away at that, just by the way Quinn's body language shifts. "Fuck! That didn't come out the way I meant it."

"It-- It's fine," Regina mutters.

Rob wants to believe her, but he can sense that it's not. He'd have to be dead to miss just how obviously it's not fine. He loosens his grip on the two of them, allowing Regina the option to move if she wants or needs to. When she doesn't step back, he relaxes minutely. "I just meant that--"

"I know what you meant," she replies and smiles hesitantly at him. He can see the confusing emotions swirling in those dark eyes. "I'm okay, Rob, really." And then she reaches up to touch his cheek gently, sending a flood of confusing feelings coursing through him. He's starting to see the subtler similarities between her and his fiancée finally. "It _is_ getting easier with time."

He smiles at that, a band of tension easing around his heart. She may not be his soulmate, but she's still going to be in his life for as long as Quinn is, and he does want to see her happy. Whatever it takes to make her feel better also makes Quinn feel better, so he knows what needs to be done.

"I hope so," he replies and turns to press a kiss to her palm before he realizes he's even done it. It's only when she shivers and lets out a soft gasp that he even registers his actions. And then he freezes and his eyes dart over to Maleficent. They may be forming a strong friendship, but this is still her lover whose palm he kissed, not his.

She meets his eyes with a quirked brow and an amused smirk curling up her lips. He doesn't drop his own gaze, not even when she leans in to whisper first in Quinn's ear, then Regina's. Both of them shift to regard him, and he wants nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. But he's had a good life so far, hasn't he?

"I think perhaps it's time to leave this stuffy office," Quinn says with a chuckle, "and go somewhere more fun. What do you have planned for us tonight, Regina dear? If you say the diner, I'm going to singe your hair off."

Regina rolls her eyes as they all separate. "I am not Emma Swan, Quinn. I'm a queen and--"

"A bit more refined," Quinn cuts in smoothly. "Yes, I know. I was then when we said it, dear. But I also know about your weakness for Eugenia Lucas' salmon Caesar salad and chocolate silk pie."

"Hey! That's your weakness, too, so shut it!"

Rob and Mal chuckle at that and share a look of fond affection for their respective partners as they continue bickering. Who is he kidding? That fondness is for both Regina and Quinn, just in differing levels. He knows Mal will always love both of them because they were once a single woman that she loved and still loves. He's not even the slightest bit jealous of that love she has for Quinn. He suspects that if he had feelings for Regina, Mal wouldn't begrudge him for it, just as she clearly never had issues with Regina's love for both Daniel and Robin.

"Rob?" Quinn's voice cuts through his thoughts. "Rob! Are you sleeping on your feet again?"

"What, love?"

She narrows her eyes at him and shakes her head. "Sleeping on your feet again it is then. Regina said we're going out to a newish restaurant--"

"Bar, Quinn," Regina replies. "It's a bar. Well, it might be considered a pub. They have bar food available."

"It's more of a bar than the diner after hours, right?" When Regina nods, Quinn repeats the move with a smirk. "Bar then. But they have a dance floor and I want to dance tonight."

Mal's dumbfounded stare at Quinn has Rob bending over with the force of his laughter. His gut aches from the strain, but he can't stop. Clearly Mal has no idea just how much his fiancée has changed since separating from Regina and the stigmas of the people in Storybrooke. Eventually, the four of them are laughing, particularly when Quinn gets strident about wanting to go back to the mansion so she can prepare for dancing, and gods help them if she needs to _shop_ for clothes for Regina and Mal.


	5. Regina

Despite having shared a body and mind for the vast majority of her life, Regina is still stunned by just how much cider Quinn can put away before she shows any signs of intoxication. Any alcohol really, but Quinn has a particular affinity for the cider they've made all these years. The entire time they spent getting ready for their night of drinking and dancing, Quinn sipped at a tumbler that appeared to never empty. Regina simply let it go because it made her twin happy. 

By the time the four of them hit Aesop's Tables, Regina is feeling calmer than she expected. The fact that her three companions have taken it upon themselves to ensure she is never without a drink certainly helps with that warm, mellow feeling. She chooses not to think about Rob kissing her palm in her office or the way that he and Quinn keep watching her, but she won't deny that the attention is flattering as hell.

"Come on, Kitten," Mal murmurs in her ear, plucking the glass of wine from her hand to set it on their table. "Dance with me?"

Regina quirks a brow at the request, but her heart melts at the love shining in Mal's eyes. She's never been one for dancing in public. Her mother and Leopold cured her of ever finding anything remotely enjoyable about the act. But this is different. This is Mal, _her_ Mal, doing the asking, and she's always had such a hard time saying no to her. She moves out to the small dance floor with Mal and instantly molds her body closer, head resting on her lover's shoulder as they sway to the music.

"You doing okay, Kitten?" The husky whisper sends a thrill of desire skittering down her spine to bloom low in her belly. She nods, knowing that her voice will fail her spectacularly. "Good," Mal replies with a chuckle, hands resting low in the small of Regina's back. The possessive display shouldn't thrill her as much as it does, but she doesn't care. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself tonight. I think we needed this."

Regina nods and snuggles closer again, fingers absently playing with Mal's hair. After a moment or two, she feels Mal chuckle again and murmur her name. She leans back to look up into those depthless blue eyes that she could happily drown in. When Mal motions her head to the left, she turns and smiles at the sight of Quinn and Rob kissing and swaying to a beat only they can hear. Her heart swells with love that her twin has this beautiful second chance at life and love with a man who clearly worships the ground she walks on.

Mal spins her slowly, pulling her back flush to her chest with hands on her hips. She nuzzles just behind Regina's left ear. "Look at them," she whispers. "Look at how happy Quinn is. That's the smile that I always try to put on your face, too. And I usually manage to do it. You are both incandescent when you're head over heels in love. Thank you for giving me a second chance to love you, Regina."

Tears fill her eyes at those words. She wants to turn around and kiss Mal until they're both breathless and ready to poof home. But she stays where she is, held in place by her lover's strong arms on her hips, those teasing lips once again nuzzling along the sensitive skin behind her left ear. She moans softly, eyes fluttering shut at the sensations flooding along her nerves. When she opens her eyes, Quinn and Rob are in much the same position and she and Mal are, their eyes watching her intently. She watches Quinn's eyes drift shut as Rob rubs his stubble against that same spot behind her ear, can feel the way her legs quiver in their effort to keep her body upright.

"Fuck," she mutters, not even sure she's spoken the thought until Mal chuckles knowingly, fingers of one hand splaying and massaging below her navel, never quite touching where Regina wants it but knows is inappropriate for their current venue. She cranes her neck around enough to capture Mal's lips in a languid kiss. She can feel Mal's nipples pressing into her back, grateful that everything is affecting her lover just as strongly. The indomitable dragon is as easily swayed as the fragile human after all. But she knows this already, in a thousand different ways over the years, and relishes the reminder.

"Gods, we need to stop," Mal growls softly, arms flexing to pull her closer. "This isn't the best place for us to be doing this." She chuckles then. "And I'm not sure if Swan or Charming is on duty tonight. Which will be less traumatized by having to answer the indecent exposure call for us?"

Before she can even consider stopping it, the guffaw of laughter explodes up from the depths of her gut at the images supplied by her mind: Emma flustered and trying not to meet their gazes and Charming staring with his jaw open and a blatant bulge in his jeans. His adorably adolescent infatuation with her and Mal has been a source of amusement for years, even before they reunited. She feels the eyes of everyone in the bar on her and turns to bury her face in Mal's chest, face burning hotly in her embarrassment. Mal just chuckles and cuddles her closer, still swaying to the beat of the music from the jukebox. She kisses Regina's hair amid her own laughter, rubbing her back gently.

She senses their visitor with a preternatural ability that she really shouldn't have. She's not even looking and she knows who it is before Mal slightly stiffens against her. And she's not sure if she wants to turn around or not, but she knows she should.

"May I have this dance?"


	6. Maleficent

She didn't know Robin Hood very well or for very long before he was so unceremoniously and viciously ripped from Regina's life. She had been there in the weeks when he went to New York City for a second chance that turned into a psychological horror show she's quite sure neither Regina nor Quinn are truly over. Not that either will easily discuss it. Then again, they've made so many changes in the years since the first curse broke, but particularly in the time since she was brought back to life, so it might be possible.

She studies the man standing before her as Regina keeps her face buried in her chest. His eyes, so alike in color to her own, search her face and flick to the back of Regina's head repeatedly. She knows he's curious about her lover's reticence to turn around, and suspects he understands the reasoning. He smiles then and nods, and she wonders what decision he's come to.

"Perhaps it was bold of me to ask Regina to dance, given the history she has with my doppelganger." He stretches out a hand, ghosting it over her hair and back, but pulls back before actually touching Regina. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable again, Regina."

"You didn't," Regina replies softly. Mal releases her grip to let Regina turn around to face Robin. "I'll dance with you. Wait. Where's Quinn?"

Before the question is finished, Mal feels a prickle of sensation along her spine and rolls her eyes. "Quinn, if you touch me with anything cold in your hand, I swear to all that is holy _and_ unholy, I will take you over my knee right here in front of everyone. I don't give a damn about your reputation. You know I hate that."

As Quinn steps around from behind her, lips pursed in a pretty pout, Mal turns her gaze back to Robin. He instantly has his hands up in front of him, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I had no idea what she was going to do. She said she wanted another drink, and I thought it would be nice to ask Regina for a dance."

Quinn leans into his side and shrugs, still wearing that pout even as Mal can see the amusement and desire clearly in her eyes. "Rob can dance with Regina and I can dance with Mal. It's been forever since we last danced."

Mal looks down at Regina, trying to gauge her reaction before answering. For a dragon, she's not nearly as jealous as most expect her to be, but she isn't about to force her lover into anything either. Regina licks her lips and smiles hesitantly up at her, nodding that she's all right with this arrangement. Before letting go of Regina completely, she leans in to brush a gentle kiss to those full lips that she adores and murmur, "I love you, Kitten."

Regina responds in kind before turning to address her twin. "Keep your hands where I can see them, Quinn. We're in public, you've been drinking, and Mal is mine. Remember that."

"I know who belongs to whom here, Regina. I can be a good girl." She tries -- and fails -- to wink at them, causing Mal to chuckle. "You behave with my Rob, too." And then her smile turns almost predatory, like in the old days when she was the more dominant personality being dealt with. "Unless you're into that sort of thing now."

"Gods, you're a pain in my ass," Regina replies, shaking her head as she moves to change positions with Quinn.

"You know you love me."

Mal can feel her eyebrows rising up to her hairline as Quinn trails a finger suggestively down Regina's arm when they pass. Something's going on here and she's not sure what it is, but she's curious as hell about it. Instead, she chooses to trust that no one will be forced into anything they don't want to do. She smiles as Quinn snuggles in close, already starting to sway to the music. Even with the differences between them, Mal will always love Quinn nearly as much as Regina.

"You look happy tonight, Ki-- Quinn." She winces at the slip and pushes down the guilty sensation.

"You used to call me that," Quinn replies softly, lifting her head to meet Mal's gaze with hesitation. "But it's her nickname, not mine. Would you-- I can still be your little queen though, right?"

"Always, my little queen." She chuckles softly and rests her forehead against Quinn's. "My little Quinn. Will that work for you?" More of the guilt bleeds off when Quinn nods and nuzzles closer again. She cups her cheek, fingers itching to pull the pins from the insane updo. "You're up to something tonight, aren't you?"

It takes a moment before Quinn answers, and Mal takes the time to look over at Regina and Rob. She's not even surprised to find them actually in a similar pose, Robin saying something that has Regina smiling brightly, a faint flush darkening her cheeks. There's something almost flirtatious and sensual to the way they're dancing, but Mal finds she's more curious to see it play out than jealous at all.

"Would you be upset if I was?" Quinn's question pulls her attention back to her own dance partner with a quirk of a brow. "I mean, I'm not saying I _am_ up to something, but…" She trails off with a shrug and the hint of a smug smirk.

"As long as everyone is in agreement and no one gets hurt," she replies honestly. "You know I love how your mind works, both of you, and I like Rob a lot."

"But?"

"But Regina's still grieving Robin's death and while I still love you, Quinn, I will hurt both of you if you hurt her."

Quinn nods slowly and turns to watch Rob and Regina for a moment before looking back at Mal again. "I know you will. I swear, Mal, I'm not that person anymore. I would rather die than hurt her. The same goes for you and Rob. You're all-- I know exactly what I stand to lose if I screw this up."

Smiling, Mal shifts to rub her nose against Quinn's. "I know you do, and I'm up for whatever happens if she is. Love you, my little Quinn. Now how about you tell me what you have in mind?"


	7. Quinn

In the end, it doesn't take much at all to talk Rob and Regina into returning to the mansion to continue their little party in private. The car trip home -- it feels strange to call the mansion home still, even though it was hers for over thirty years -- is quiet and full of promise. Quinn and Mal rifle through Regina's CD collection for something they can all enjoy. Rob is in the kitchen helping Regina put together drinks and snacks. The music is just starting as they come into the den. Quinn laughs when she sees that Regina's already ditched her heels to go barefoot instead, and decides to copy her twin.

"Gods, but we are really short compared to our loves, aren't we?" she teases, finger coyly tracing down her twin's arm again. She struggles against the triumphant chuckle as she watches those familiar eyes go darker with arousal. It's far too soon for that kind of reaction, unless… Tilting her head, she studies Regina and Rob. "What exactly were you two doing in the kitchen?" Regina's blush is telling, making Quinn chuckle and lace their fingers together. "Come on, twin, I haven't gotten the chance to dance with you yet."

Regina only hesitates for a second or two before she smiles and shifts into Quinn's arms. Her head settles on Quinn's shoulder as they sway to the music. Quinn's hands move to rest in the places she knows Regina likes: one splayed in the space between the small of her back and the rise to her ass; the other cupping the back of her skull, fingers lightly scratching at her scalp. Regina's soft, satisfied hum is accompanied by her arms wrapping around Quinn's waist. A slow, triumphant smile spreads across Quinn's face as she feels her twin's lips brush against her neck. Not just once, which could be tossed aside as an accident, but three separate times in three different spots.

"Hey," she says softly, tugging at Regina's hair until their eyes meet again. She has to swallow at seeing her own desire reflected back at her. "I need to know that you're really doing what I think you are. I don't want this to be the alcohol talking and you having regrets once you've sobered up." When Regina nods at her, she shakes her head. "Uh-uh. You need to use your words, Regina, and you need to be loud enough for Mal and Rob to hear you, too. All of us or none of us. Period."

She watches as Regina closes her eyes for a moment, then glances up to see Mal and Rob now flanking them. Each reaches out to touch both Regina and Quinn, gentle touches clearly meant to show support and love. When Regina's eyes flutter open again, the conviction is there even without the words that they all need to hear, but she looks at each of them before speaking.

"This isn't the alcohol talking. You know I love Mal with all my heart and what Robin meant to me. Rob's not him, but I still feel something for him. And you, Quinn, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have shared what I did in my office that day when we got our second chance together."

Quinn smiles brightly at her words, heart aching in its swelling of love, but Mal speaks before she gets the chance.

"I've loved both of you ever since you were that sweetly stubborn little queen who barged into my castle so many years ago. It doesn't matter if you're one person or two, you both deserve love, and I have it in abundance for you." She glances at Rob almost shyly. "I'm still getting to know Rob, but I trust him not to hurt you, Quinn, and that makes me willing to give this a shot."

"Quinn, you already know my thoughts on this," Rob says, "but I'll repeat myself for Regina and Mal. You are my soulmate, but Regina is a part of you, and I feel something there. It's taken time to realize it, but it's there. And Mal, as you said, I don't know you as well, but I'm willing to fix that and see where things end up."

Quinn takes a moment to let their words wash over her before she can speak, voice thick with emotion. "Thank you all for what you've said. Obviously I'm all for this. I mean, it was my idea in the first place. And even if this ends up just being this one night, that's fine. I will still love all of you the same. None of that will change. If this turns into something more lasting?" She grins and shrugs. "Who are we to look a gift horse in the mouth?" When they all nod, she shifts to kiss them each in turn: Mal, Rob, and lastly Regina. Mal and Rob each kiss Regina then before attempting a shy kiss themselves. "Okay, that was sexier than I imagined it. Can we, uh, just take this party upstairs to the bedroom now? I miss that bed."

Regina laughs at that. "It's my favorite feature of this whole house."

Before anyone can say another world, Quinn poofs them up to the bedroom, along with their refreshments. The music can be heard as clearly as if the stereo was in the room. She looks at the three of them, Regina still in her arms, and chuckles as she brushes her lips across hers again, deepening the kiss for a moment. "Why don't you see if you feel something better with Rob now, hmm? I think I'd like to get reacquainted with Mal again."

They separate and Quinn easily slips into Mal's arms again with a soft kiss. She can hear Rob say something that makes Regina giggle, pleased that her twin is able to relax with him finally. Her hands find their into Mal's hair, having missed the long silken strands between her fingers. Mal's tongue is insistent as it sweeps into her mouth, and Quinn is taken back to the first time they kissed like this. 

A soft gasp from Regina pulls her attention away to look over and see that Rob has already managed to get her shirt off, burying his face in her cleavage. She snickers softly at just how much of a boob man he is. The sensation of Mal's lips trailing down to her own chest reminds her that she's just as bad. Her own top and bra come off, breasts suddenly covered by Mal's always warm hands.

"I've missed this," she whispers, arching into Mal's touch. "I've missed _you_."

"I'm here now, little Quinn," Mal replies and nibbles her way down Quinn's neck. "You haven't lost me."

Quinn whimpers, but whether it's from what Mal said or what her lips are currently doing, she has no idea. She shifts backward toward the bed, pulling Mal with her until they topple onto the mattress in a giggling heap of limbs and hair. She squeaks when she feels a cool hand against her back, then turns to see Regina's sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Quinn. Lost my balance."

"It's okay." She smiles at Regina and Rob, notes their levels of undress and that she and Mal are falling behind. Then she remembers that this isn't a competition. This is just the four of them sharing… Well, they're sharing _everything_ , aren't they? This isn't a case of anyone trying to ruin her happiness by denying her anything. This isn't Zelena trying to get revenge on them. She shakes her head at that line of thought, not wanting to open that can of worms. Instead, she simply strokes Regina and Rob's cheeks and returns her attention to Mal. There will be time enough for her to focus on both Rob and Regina later and, if she's lucky, the four of them can also do a little bonding before this night is over.


	8. Rob

The sun is just beginning to peek in between the curtains when Rob wakes up, surrounded by three sleep-warmed bodies, one lankier and warmer than the others. In fact, it's that very body he's drawn to now. Regina and Quinn are curled up around each other like two kittens against his back as he shifts to face Mal. Her eyelids flutter open to reveal sleepy pale blue eyes that seem softer in her not-quite-coherent state.

"Hi," he whispers with a smile. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She shakes her head. "You didn't. I tend to wake up, even briefly, around daybreak out of habit. It used to be a real bitch when I'd be up all night long. It was how I kept basic track of time during the curse. Being in that cavern with no sunlight for nearly thirty years in a form that shouldn't exist in this land was a special slice of hell, but I bore it for them."

"Did you have different memories then, too?"

"No, I was fully cognizant of who and what I was. They came to visit me once or twice. I don't think they realize that I knew. I chose to pretend I was sleeping the couple of times they came. Even in a land without magic, I could sense their presence."

"Will you ever tell them?"

She shrugs at that. "At this point, I hardly see any reason to. What's done is done, and knowing would only upset them. And I choose to take solace in the fact that they did come to see me. It means they still loved me, even in the midst of the insanity they'd been drowning in."

"You knew?" 

Rob and Mal shift to look behind him, meeting Quinn's troubled gaze. Rob stays quiet, knowing he's privy to something that doesn't actually pertain to him. And still Regina sleeps on.

"I did," Mal finally says softly. "You never stayed around enough for me to know if you were there to apologize or to gloat, and I wasn't ready for the latter, so I chose to remove myself from the equation in the only way I could. I'm sorry, Quinn." Mal reaches across Rob and Regina's bodies to lace her fingers with Quinn's. "This reaction is exactly why I didn't want to tell you after this long. I've never wanted to hurt you or Regina."

Quinn shakes her head and offers a small smile. "I know. There's not a day that's gone by since I cast the curse that I haven't hated myself for what I did to you. And it was me, not Regina."

"It doesn't matter who it was, I don't hold it against either of you. I never have. You weren't yourselves then, you were floundering in a mental state that wasn't healthy for anyone, especially you. It's all right, little Quinn. I still love you, no matter what."

"Okay," Quinn whispers, then lets go of Mal's hand before carefully standing up. "I'm going to go get some water and a banana. Do either of you need anything?"

Robs smiles as Mal shakes her head. "I think I'm good, too. Just come back and don't beat yourself up over this, all right, love?"

"I won't, Rob." She smiles softly at them. "I honestly am a little dehydrated. I'll be back with water for everyone though."

They watch her leave before Rob turns to face Mal again. "You okay?" He tucks a bit of loose hair behind her ear and strokes her cheek, smiling when she leans into his touch.

"I am. And now that Quinn knows, I'll find time to talk to Regina about it, too. But not now. I'd rather keep the rest of this visit with you and Quinn happy." She leans in to kiss him sweetly, something he's still getting used to. "I think I could get used to sharing you with them. Or sharing them with you. Whatever the appropriate semantics are."

"I rather like this new arrangement myself. Three beautiful ladies to love, inside and out? How did I get to be so lucky?"

She chuckles and nuzzles her nose against his. "You realize this means we'll be keeping Lily in business just with our visits, right? Or I'll have to let her hire me so I'm not considered competition."

"I'm sure she'll offer some sort of frequent flyer discount or family discount."

That makes Mal laugh even harder. "You have a lot to learn about dragons then."

He smirks and winks. "I guess it's a good thing I have an excellent teacher at my disposal. What will you teach me now?"

His gaze follows hers as she glances at the door, then over to Regina, who is actually awake and turning to face them. She yawns and smiles, scooting a little closer to them. "Were you two going to have a little morning fuck?"

Rob chuckles and shifts to wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. "Maybe. Did you want to join in?"

"No, but I'd like to watch." She licks her lips then. "If you don't mind, of course. I could leave otherw-- Where's Quinn?"

"Downstairs getting water for everyone and a banana for herself."

"Oh, okay." Before Regina can say anything more, the door opens to let Quinn into the room, a small grocery bag in her hand. "Did you go downstairs stark naked?"

Quinn blinks and jumps at Regina's voice, then grins sheepishly. "Yes, I did. Neither of the kids is home. Hell, Lily doesn't even live here. The curtains are all drawn. And I wanted to feel the air on my skin. I know you know what I'm talking about with that, Regina."

She saunters over to the bed, casually handing out bottles of water to everyone before slipping under the covers behind Regina again. Judging by the smile on Regina's face, Rob knows that Quinn has cozied up to her and likely has an arm around her waist.

"Can we just stay here for the rest of the day?" Regina asks softly. "Or longer?"

Rob smiles softly and strokes her cheek. "Until we need to meet Lily and Henry for lunch, there is nowhere else we need to be. And I know I'd like to get to know you and Mal better." When Mal and Quinn both chuckle knowingly, he blushes and bites his bottom lip. "I wasn't just talking about sex, you two. I'm perfectly content just talking and cuddling for now."

Quinn laughs again. "Rob, you can say that your dick is fucked out for the time being. We won't mind."

He shrugs. "That may be part of it, but that may change soon enough. Regardless, I would like to just cuddle and talk for a while this morning. The sex is phenomenal, believe me, but if we want to make any sort of go at this, we all need to talk about a few things and come up with some sort of rules."

Quinn's lips part, and he can tell by the fire in her eyes that she wants to debate this, but Mal beats him to the punch.

"Little Quinn, how would you have felt if you came up here to find Rob and me in the shower fucking like weasels?"

"I--"

"If you say anything other than that you'd be jealous and possibly pissed, you're lying and we both know it. We need to set boundaries on who can do what and when and how so that there are no hurt feelings or resentments."

"Like what I found out before?" Quinn asks softly.

"Yes, that's actually a very good example." Mal smiles and squeezes Quinn's shoulder, then Regina's. "And Regina and I will talk about that later, after you've both returned to the Enchanted Forest. It's nothing that needs to be resolved right now, and I'd rather we keep the rest of our time together happy."

Regina nods enthusiastically. "Please? I can already tell there are going to be tears when you both leave. Plus, I don't want to look both freshly fucked _and_ like someone's died when we meet up with the kids. And we don't need to decide absolutely everything today. It's not like this is the last time we'll see each other."

Rob grins and leans in to kiss Regina to thank her for that response. He knows things won't be perfect, but they all want the same end result, so they'll find ways to make it work.


End file.
